


Write About Love

by makkachino



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Miscommunication, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkachino/pseuds/makkachino
Summary: Viktor is a famous matchmaker in New York, struggling to keep up in the world of online dating. Yuuri is a college student who wins a drawing for a free Valentine's Day match.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it sure has been a minute since I've posted anything. Yuri!!! On Ice really caught my attention, which means I have dozens of AUs I want to write. This just happened to be the one that came with the most tangible story. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title borrowed from Belle & Sebastian's 'Write About Love'.

At age twenty-seven, Viktor Nikiforov was the best matchmaker in New York City, operating his one-man business out of a small office in Manhattan. The venture had started as a way to help combat his mounting student debt, but by the time he graduated with his bachelor’s in Psychology, he was spending more time running his business than studying. His professors urged him to stay in school, so he could pursue a “real career” in the field, but Viktor was twenty-two and high on success most people his age could only dream of. Within a year, his face was on billboards across the city, his phone was ringing off the hook, and he was on the guest list at all of the right parties at the right clubs. There was even talk about a reality show, for a time, but he ultimately turned that down. While he did enjoy all of the attention - soaked it up like a sponge, even - Viktor always prioritized his job over his fame. 

Unfortunately, all of that was gone just as easily as it came. With websites like OKCupid offering up a similar service for free, Viktor had seen his business dwindle over the years. He was still the best, he knew it, and surely everyone in the city - no, the entire world - knew it, too. But it was hard to compete with free. Especially when a lack of customers meant he had to up his rates just to keep his tiny office running. Especially when he was so good at his job that repeat customers weren’t very common.

Thankfully, Viktor had a few strategies to keep him going. The middle-aged, divorcee, “still afraid to use the internet” crowd was just as desperate to find love as the young, hip twenty-somethings; they made up most of his clientele, these days. He also had a niche following with people who actually enjoyed the matchmaking process, understood and appreciated his personal touch, who recommended him to friends and family struggling to find someone. The desperate, Viktor found, were way more likely to throw their money at him for a shot at love. And he was more than happy to deliver.

But over the past year, he had to take more drastic measures to keep food on the table. He hosted two speed dating events a month, and abhorred every second of it. They felt so forced, and rarely did he see two people go home together who he truly believed would stay that way. Books were another way to make some fast cash; anything with his face and name on the cover quickly rose to the top of the best seller list. But even as he finished up his fifth book, he knew his heart would never really be in any of them. He didn’t care about reaching millions of people he would never actually see. He liked dealing with them one-on-one. He liked the feeling of personal satisfaction that came along with introducing someone to the love of their life. 

His latest attempt to reel in more customers was to imitate his competition, and offer up his services for free. 

Not for everyone, of course, and not all of the time. Viktor would give away a sort of “starter package”, which included filling out the profile, and one free match. These consultations were offered up as prizes at charity auctions, raffle drawings at large companies, or, in today’s case, as a prize for a special Valentine’s Day giveaway at one of the local colleges.

From day one, Viktor got mixed results from the winners. Sometimes they would turn into repeat customers, other times the client would stop coming once the free services had ended. Some took the process just as seriously as they would if they were paying for Viktor’s time, and some were so frustratingly uninterested that Viktor was happy when they never called or emailed him back for a second match. 

It had never happened before that someone who had managed to secure one of his free consultations didn’t bother showing up at all. Viktor looked at the clock with a frown; Yuuri Katsuki was fifteen minutes late for his appointment. Viktor was considering closing up for the day and treating himself to a very expensive lunch when his office door finally burst open.

It had to be the client; no one else would have traversed the five flights of stairs to get to Viktor’s office. He was late, but based on his appearance, it wasn’t for lack of trying. There was a large coffee stain on his faded jeans, the beanie on his head was barely hanging on, revealing a head full of thick, black hair. His coat was lopsidedly buttoned, and his soft, round cheeks flushed as he struggled to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry,” he huffed, tugging his scarf away from his mouth, using his other hand to rip the hat off of his head completely. “I missed my first bus, and-”

“Tsk, excuses.” Viktor was surprised by how lighthearted his teasing sounded. No bite at all, none of the frustration he felt just moments before. “If you can’t even make your appointment on time, how am I supposed to take you seriously as a client? Are you going to treat my other customers this way, too? They’re actually paying for my services, you know.”

“No! No no no! I’m sorry!” He did look genuinely sorry, like he could burst into tears at any moment. Viktor chuckled lightly to himself; even just one year ago, he would turn a client away for being more than five minutes late. No one else would treat his time like the valuable commodity it was if he didn’t. Now? He couldn’t afford such a luxury. If there was even a chance that this man could become a paying customer, Viktor had to do everything in his power to keep him happy. And even if he could afford to kick him out of his office, something about Katsuki was… endearing. Viktor couldn’t quite put a finger on what, or why, but that just made him all the more eager to chat with him.

“It’s fine. Please, take a seat, Mr. Katsuki.” The poor, dingy, plush red chair in front of his desk had seen better days, but replacing it wasn’t in the budget for now. Occasionally, a customer would comment on it, but Yuuri didn’t seem to mind. He removed his bag, scarf, and coat before sitting down. The shirt under his coat, much to Viktor’s disappointment, was just as disheveled as the rest of his outfit. 

“Is that how you always dress?” The criticism was out of his mouth without a second thought.

“Um… yes?” Yuuri looked down at himself, tugging at his shirt, as if he had never given his outfit a second thought. “Is that alright? I-I mean, the coffee stain happened on the bus, but before that, I thought I looked okay this morning...”

Viktor sighed. “It’s… alright. Make sure you iron your shirt for your date. You might not care about impressing me personally, but you do want to make a good impression on them, don’t you?”

“But no one irons their t-shirts-”

“Don’t you?”

Yuuri sighed with defeat, and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Again, Viktor laughed. “Please, you can just call me Viktor.” He slides a red folder across the desk; Yuuri’s personality profile, just waiting to be filled out. “Well, let’s get right to it, shall we? I like to talk to my clients a little during their first visit, get a feel for what they’re really like. It’s hard to quantify everything on paper, you know. Do you mind if we chat while you fill all of this out, or would you rather work in silence?”

“I can do both.” Yuuri sounded a bit unsure, but he took the folder anyway. “I’d hate to take up too much of your time.”

Viktor had his own clipboard at the ready. Anything Yuuri said that seemed important was going right into that folder as soon as the other man was out the door. Sometimes, Viktor found, his own observations were more helpful than anything his clients divulged in their paperwork. “Nonsense, you’re my customer. My time is already yours, even if you’re not paying for it; if you didn’t want to take advantage of it, you shouldn’t have entered that raffle.”

It was Yuuri’s turn to laugh. He used the pen to scratch the back of his ear. “I didn’t, actually. One of my friends put my name in.”

“Oh?” Viktor tilted his chair forward, interest peaked. These were the kinds of things he liked to know about clients. Little details he couldn’t possibly put on the questionnaire, or it would be a mile long. “Why would they do that?”

“I think…” Yuuri paused, the silence filled with the sound of his pen against the paper. Viktor couldn’t help wondering what he’s writing, but the knowledge that his curiosity will be satisfied soon was enough to keep him from trying to get a peek. “They’re worried about me? They don’t want me to end up alone.”

“And how do you feel about that?”

“Well, I don’t want me to end up alone, either…” 

“Then why are they so worried?” Viktor sat back in his chair, twirling his pen between his fingers. Yuuri seemed kind, had a pleasant demeanor, and was quite cute; the odds of someone like that ending up alone were low. Unless Yuuri was self-sabotaging, or not trying at all. “You do date, don’t you?”

“Well… no.”

Bingo. Viktor smirked; he knew he was the best, put proving it to himself never got old. ”Why not?”

“It’s just… hard, you know?” Yuuri frowned, looking down at his hands for a moment. “Well, you probably don’t know, but-”

“Oh, that’s not true at all. I see dozens of people like you every day.” The number was an exaggeration, of course. Viktor was lucky if he could book that many appointments in a week. But Yuuri didn’t need to know that. Yuuri needed to have faith in Viktor, or any match he could come up with would be doomed from the start. “I know it isn’t always easy to put yourself out there, everyone has their own insecurities.”

“Even you?”

The question caught him off guard - Viktor wasn’t used to being asked questions about himself during the interview process - but he smiled, and nodded. “Yes, even me.”

Yuuri raised his eyebrows, looking doubtful as he returned his attention to the questionnaire. “If you say so…”

“Hmm? You don’t believe me?”

“It’s just hard to imagine someone like you…” Yuuri stopped writing again, considering his next words carefully. The small wrinkle that formed between his eyebrows while he was thinking too hard looked so kissable, Viktor couldn’t stop himself from grinning. “Spending a Saturday night at home by yourself.”

Such a tactful way to put it. “Well, that is true, I am incredibly handsome and successful. If I feel like going out, or staying in, company is never hard to find.”

Yuuri looked pleased with himself. “I knew it.”

“But it isn’t just about getting a date, Yuuri,” Viktor assured him, leaning forward again. Yuuri leaned back in his own chair, undoing all of Viktor’s effort to shorten the distance between them. Even when he was no longer sitting in the chair, all of his weight supported by the wooden desk in between them, Yuuri still found a way to move further away from him. It was a shame, really; he had such a nice face, even up close, Viktor had a hard time finding any features that he didn’t like. “It’s about getting the right date. Going out just to go out is such a waste of time, don’t you think? It’s not very romantic, either.”

Yuuri nodded slowly, his eyes locked on Viktor’s. Nervous, but determined, unwilling to look away. “Y-yeah, I think so, too.”

Viktor’s ass returned to his seat, and he jotted that down in his notes. Yuuri had no interest in serial dating. “I’m glad to hear that, Mr. Katsuki. It means I’m not wasting my time finding you the perfect date.”

Another laugh. God, it was a cute laugh. Viktor was half-tempted to send Yuuri and his date to a comedy club for their date. It wasn’t exactly the most romantic idea, but anyone would fall in love with him if they could just listen to him laugh. “Please, just call me Yuuri.”

“Yuuri…” Viktor repeated the name slowly, and wrote that down in his notes as well. The casual type; something anyone could have guessed simply based on the way he was dressed. “So tell me, Yuuri, what kind of people are you interested in? Men, women? Older, younger? Blondes? You’d look good next to a blonde, I think. Come on, no need to be shy! I’m the one setting you up; you won’t be happy with the result if you’re not completely honest with me.”

All of those questions were covered in great detail in the standard profile, but for the first time in a long time, Viktor was actually anxious to know the answers. As soon as Yuuri left the office, Viktor would be reading his paperwork as if it were a long-awaited sequel to a favorite book.

“I… I don’t really care much about hair color.” Yuuri nodded his head once, as if he was trying to reassure himself of that fact. 

“And…?” 

“And… Well, women are alright, but I prefer men.” The look on his face told Viktor that he had been itching to let out that fact for a while. “Um, men around my age, if that’s alright.”

“It’s more than alright, Yuuri.” Viktor reached across the desk to tap Yuuri’s nose with his pen, and the little yelp that escaped his mouth was so utterly adorable. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his day chatting with his new client, but he was a professional. “Finish your paperwork, then we’ll get you squared away for the big day.”

Viktor had plenty of work he could be doing while Yuuri finished up. Five other raffle winners from other schools and companies had appointments earlier in the week to complete their own questionnaires, and their folders still sat on the desk, waiting to be matched. There were invoices in his email waiting to be paid or sent, yet another tedious speed dating event to coordinate, unread Facebook messages from his parents that had been left that way for days. For a matchmaker quickly running out of work, Viktor had plenty of it to do.

Instead, he decided to spend his time writing fake e-mails while he watched Yuuri write out his answers. Viktor couldn’t remember the last time someone took filling out the profile so seriously. Or, maybe he just didn’t pay that much attention; watching someone fill out paperwork was only marginally more fun than watching paint dry. But Yuuri’s face was so expressive, and the little humming sounds he made when he was really thinking about something were very, very cute.

“I think I’m finished?” With some hesitation, Yuuri slid the folder back across the desk. “Sorry, my handwriting isn’t the best…”

“I can guarantee you I’ve seen worse.” Viktor said, without bothering to even look. Once he started, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop. “I will review your answers, and set you up with a date for Valentine’s Day. Your meal will go on my tab, all you need to do is show up. After I match you, I’ll text you the address. Is that alright?”

“Yes, that’s fine. Thank you for your time sir- I mean, Viktor. That was… actually kind of fun.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Viktor smiled, and… Oh god, was he blushing? He couldn’t remember the last time another person had made him blush. “Take care, and do be on time for your date, please. I do have a reputation to uphold.”

Yuuri had barely shut the door behind him before Viktor opened the folder. The handwriting was a little sloppy, just as Yuuri said it would be, but thankfully still legible. Viktor felt a little like he was eavesdropping, but he knew that was ridiculous. Yuuri had given him all of that information of his own volition, and Viktor needed to familiarize himself with it in order to do his job. Still, as he carefully read over the profile, Viktor couldn’t chase off that feeling...

Yuuri was twenty-three, and a fifth year college senior, working on a degree in education. He classified himself as a bisexual man, with a strong preference for men. He was five feet and eight inches tall, and listed his weight as one-hundred and seventy-five pounds. His hobbies were cooking, reading, dancing, and playing video games. He was moderately comfortable with public displays of affection, and preferred personal, less expensive dates to clubbing or expensive trips. He was a dog person, but lived in an apartment that would not allow him to have one himself (a tragedy!). 

Viktor’s smile grew wider and wider the more he read. What a delightful man! Finding a perfect date for him should be easy enough. Who wouldn’t want to spend Valentine’s Day with such a sweet person? And he was cute, too. If Viktor could find a compatible match, Yuuri might have a real shot at falling in love.

It wasn’t just about having identical answers to every question; anyone with half a brain knew that much. There were some questions that absolutely needed to be identical, or at least very close to it, for a match to work, of course. Viktor had learned the hard way, in the early days of his business, that “Are you a cat person, or a dog person?” was one such question. Similar socioeconomic backgrounds and childhood experiences were also important. Extreme introverts and extreme extroverts weren’t likely to make it through a single date, even if they were compatible otherwise. 

But matchmaking was much more complicated than finding common interests. Not even the biggest narcissists in the world wanted to date someone exactly like themselves. Any idiot off the street could pull two similar questionnaires and set those people up, but Viktor’s method involved a lot more attention to detail. For him, matchmaking was about finding two people who could balance out each other’s weaknesses. It was about putting himself in his client's’ shoes, figuring out what they needed in a relationship - especially when they themselves didn’t know - what they would be attracted to in another person. It was about finding two people who could come together and make a sum greater than their parts.

It was… about having enough candidates in the pool to even have a shot at making such a thing happen for Yuuri Katsuki. In his glory days, Viktor had a very large filing cabinet full of profiles, organized by age, sexual preferences, and other arbitrary attributes. Part of the reason he never bothered taking on an assistant was because of his organization system; no one in the world could possibly understand it but him. Not that he could afford to pay such a person anymore, anyway…

Now, he was down to one drawer, and at least half of them were middle-aged women. About as far from Yuuri’s type as anyone could be. Still, a small pool meant it was easier to remember each and every person in it. Viktor reached for one of the folders, - but then he stopped himself. There were a few men in there who would do just fine, but Viktor found himself toying with another idea. Yuuri Katsuki deserves better than ‘just fine’...

“It’s a shame, really...” He sighed, completely forlorn, as he slid the drawer closed. “Not a single one of these will work for poor, sweet, lonely Yuuri. I suppose I’ll have to improvise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri's tie is terrible and Viktor is incredibly, incredibly extra.

Yuuri hated dating. Everything about it, from getting up the courage to ask someone out, to the actual date itself, made him so anxious that it hardly seemed worth it most of the time. He hated the pressure to look nice, say all of the right things, not knowing if he should hold the door open or not, not knowing how soon was ‘too soon’ to text or call the other person… It was a nightmare. There were so many rules, spoken and unspoken, and it felt like no one was ever straightforward with their intentions or expectations.

But, Yuuri _did_ want a relationship. He wanted to wake up in the morning and bring his partner breakfast in bed. He wanted someone to put their cold feet on his bare skin while they were curled up together on the couch, and make him yelp in surprise. He wanted someone to go for walks with, hand in hand. He wanted someone to go out to eat with, instead of eating takeout at home by himself. He wanted someone to call him, in the middle of the day, just to say they were thinking about him. He wanted to fall asleep next to someone else and wake up next to them in the morning. Yuuri wanted someone he could share his life with.

He had been mortified, at first, when he won the contest Phichit had entered him in without his knowledge. But, the more he thought about it, as he left Viktor’s office that day, maybe the arrangement was a good fit for him? If someone else was doing all of the _real_ work, and all Yuuri had to do was show up… The worst part was already over. He didn’t have to ask anyone out, or even plan the date. With a professional setting everything up, it meant going into the first date already knowing they at least had some things in common.

And, if he were being honest with himself, the meeting with the matchmaker wasn’t horrible. He’d actually enjoyed it; having someone take an interest in him. Even if it was just Viktor’s job, Yuuri had fun talking to him, and being the center of his attention for half an hour. Yuuri liked to think of himself as the type who didn’t fixate too much on outward appearances, but anyone with vision could see how handsome Viktor was. Between that, and his generally optimistic demeanor, it was easy to see why he was so successful in his field. The visit had gotten off to a rocky start, but Yuuri had left their meeting in a pleasant, hopeful mood.

By the time Valentine’s Day rolled around, Yuuri was actually looking forward to his date. He even did as Viktor suggested and ironed his shirt, before pairing it with his best tie and leaving for the address that had been sent to his phone that morning, with plenty of time to spare. After running late for that first appointment, Yuuri really felt the pressure to be punctual. If his date was a paying customer, and word got back to their matchmaker that he was late… Yuuri had a feeling he would be hearing about that, whether or not he went back to pay for a second match. 

The restaurant was everything he imagined it would be. Sleek black furniture, with red upholstery and gold accents, sharp white tablecloths, dim, romantic lighting, candles on every table. The aesthetic might have looked a bit tacky, every other day of the year, but for Valentine’s Day, it was perfect.

“Yuuri!” The familiar sing-songy voice made his heart jump, and when Yuuri turned to the left, there he was. Viktor Nikiforov, dressed in a crisp charcoal grey suit, grinning and waving at him, beckoning him over to his table. “Yuuri, over here, I- Where on earth did you find a dreadful tie like that?”

“What are _you_ doing here?” Did Viktor really show up to Yuuri’s date just to criticize his outfit? Wasn’t that overstepping? Sure, it was his job to make sure the night went well, but Yuuri was more than capable of dressing himself! “... And what’s wrong with my tie?” 

Viktor’s smile faltered, just for a second. “I’m here for your date, of course. Please, sit down! I’ve already poured you some champagne, but you can order something else too, if you like. We can worry about your tie later, for now we should just have fun! I'm sure no one else will even notice it.” 

“Do you… always go one dates with your clients?” 

Viktor winked, “Only if they’re as handsome as you are.”

“Wait, so-” Yuuri felt time stop, just for a few seconds, when he realized what was going on. Viktor wasn’t there to babysit him on his date. Viktor _was_ his date. “You’re my-” 

“Yup! Surprised, aren’t you? You must be, you look so flushed!” Viktor touched his index finger to his lip, shooting him another wink, sharp enough to cut a diamond. “We’re going to have such a good time tonight, Yuuri.” 

“Yeah, sure…” It was a strange feeling, being flattered by those compliments while trying to parse out exactly what was going on. On the one hand, he had just been thinking about how handsome Viktor was, and how much he enjoyed talking to him. There were plenty of people who would kill to be sitting across from the handsome, wealthy matchmaker right now. But… why Yuuri? Didn’t Viktor have plenty of other clients who were looking for a date on Valentine’s Day? Unless Yuuri just wasn’t compatible with any of them... 

That must be it, Yuuri realized, his heart sinking into the deep, endless void in his chest. He wasn’t a good match for any of Viktor’s _paying_ customers, but Yuuri had won that date fair and square. So the matchmaker himself went instead. Not that Yuuri could blame him; Viktor has a reputation to worry about, he couldn’t just send someone on a date knowing they would have a bad time. 

“Is something wrong?” The question snapped him back to the real world, where Viktor was watching him from across the table, head cocked to the side, his expression curious. “I can see those gears turning from over here, Yuuri. What’s on your mind?"

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri shook his head, as if that could make the nasty feeling growing in the pit of his stomach go away. He finally took his seat; he couldn’t leave without seeming rude or ungrateful. He would have to see the date through to the end, even if he suddenly wanted nothing more than to go home and spend his night at home, alone and disappointed. “I guess I’m just-”

“Nervous?” Viktor finished for him, far too pleased with himself. “Surprised?”

Sure, close enough. “Yeah.”

With a soft smile, Viktor reached across the table, clasping his hand gently over Yuuri’s. His fingers were long and graceful, but so cold that Yuuri almost pulled away from the shock of it. “There’s nothing to be nervous about. I haven’t been on a date in a quite a while, myself. We can be rusty at this together.” 

It’s a nice thought, and even though Yuuri knew it wasn’t genuine, it made him smile. Viktor was so charming it was hard _not_ to smile. He used his free hand to take a few gulps of his drink; the fizzy carbonation burned a little on the way down, like trying to chug a soda too quickly, and Yuuri made a mental note to drink the rest more slowly. “It’s still hard for me to believe that you’re that rusty.”

“You’re so sweet to say that, Yuuri.” Those long, cold fingers gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “But this is the first time I’ve had a date for Valentine’s Day in about… four years?”

“Wow, really?” Yuuri worried that his response might be a little harsh, especially after Viktor started pouting. He felt himself start to blush; less than five minutes into his fake date, and he was already flubbing the conversation. “Er, I mean, it’s a busy season for you, isn’t it? Probably hard to find the time.”

Viktor sighed, flopping back in his chair. He looked tired just thinking about it. “You’re right about that. Business usually starts to pick up around Thanksgiving - lots of people hoping to find someone for the Christmas season, you know. And who wants to ring in the New Year all alone, without a midnight kiss?”

Yuuri nodded along silently, taking a more careful sip of champagne. He had never had a midnight kiss on New Year’s Eve. He’d never really thought about it before, but hearing Viktor talk about it… How much has he been missing out on, without even realizing? How much would he keep missing out on, if he was such an incompatible person that his own matchmaker was taking him out for Valentine’s Day?

“But I wouldn’t trade it, not for anything!” Viktor continued on. It might have been the candlelight bouncing off of his perfect blue eyes, but Yuuri was almost sure they were sparkling. “I really do have the best job in the world, Yuuri. I hope you’ll be just as happy with yours, once you finish school.” 

It caught Yuuri by surprise, that Viktor knew he was still finishing up his degree, before he remembered that Viktor had read the profile he filled out at least once. “Me too, even though it really isn’t my first choice.” 

For the first time since Yuuri sat down across from him at the table, Viktor frowned. “Oh?” 

“I really wanted to dance professionally, but... “ _My career peaked when I was 14, and I never really bounced back after puberty, and no one wants a chubby ballerina in their company_ all sounded too self-deprecating. Even though he knew the date wasn’t real, Yuuri didn’t want to _completely_ ruin it. He already felt pathetic enough. “Well, those who can’t do, teach, right? My dance instructor was one of the most important people in my life, when I was growing up. I’d love to be able to support someone else the way she supported me, you know? Dancing is all I’ve ever really known, and this way I can still stay involved. The degree I’m getting will also allow me to teach high school gym, so even if I can’t get a job at a studio, I should be able to find work somewhere… I hope."

“It sounds like you’ve put a lot of thought into your future. I guess it doesn’t hurt to be realistic sometimes...” Viktor started tapping at his mouth again - a habit, maybe? - and the look on his face told Yuuri that the man sitting across from him had never needed to be realistic once in his entire life. “I think you would make a wonderful teacher.” 

“You really think so?” 

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t believe it.” Viktor said it, with such conviction that Yuuri almost believed it himself. How much of this Viktor was just a persona, made up to show his client  good time, and how much of it was his _real_ personality? It made Yuuri uneasy, not knowing. “You’re definitely going to be the teacher all of the girls have a crush on. Probably some of the boys, too.” 

Yuuri snorts, almost inhaling the champagne on accident. “I don’t know about _that-_ ” 

“Don’t be silly, I bet you look _incredible_ in tights.” Underneath the table, Yuuri felt Viktor’s sock-covered foot rubbing his leg, up and down a few times, before returning to its rightful place inside Viktor’s shoe. Even after it’s over, Yuuri can still feel his face growing redder and redder, and despite the heavy anxiety still lingering in his chest, his heart and his stomach both felt like they were ready to leap right out of his body at any second. “You must have pictures, yes? Of your performances? I’d love to see them.” 

Yuuri swallowed, unable to break their eye contact even though he desperately wanted to. He felt trapped, almost hypnotized, by beautiful blue eyes and kind, flirtatious words that he knew, for a fact, were too good to be true. “I might have some saved on my phone-” 

It was clearly against his better judgement to tell him that; Viktor immediately started bouncing up and down in his seat, like a child who had just been told he had earned a treat for his good behavior. “Oh, please show me, Yuuri! Please?” 

Yuuri nodded slowly, reaching for his phone. It was a little bittersweet, knowing that Viktor was only showing interest because it was his job. Still, the part of him that missed being on stage was hungry for the attention - any attention, after going so long without dancing for an audience. Yuuri quickly found an album containing some photos from his last performance before surrendering his phone. 

Viktor’s excitable expression melded into a much softer one as he flipped through the album. For a while, he said nothing, and simply swiped through photo after photo, until Yuuri’s gut felt like it might burst from anticipation. 

“You look happy.” Yuuri wasn’t sure what he expected Viktor to say, but that certainly wasn’t it. 

“I was.” 

“Are you not happy now?” 

Yuuri wasn’t sure how to answer. In general, he supposed he was. He was about to finish his degree, he had a handful of good friends, a loving and supportive family (even if they did live far away); there wasn’t much to be unhappy about. “... I don’t really know.” 

Viktor looked up from Yuuri’s phone, his thin eyebrows wrinkled with confusion. “How do you not know if you’re happy or not?” 

“Well… it’s not really that simple, is it?” Viktor was looking at him, like he really didn’t understand. Was it really so difficult to see that happiness wasn’t black and white? “I mean, I think there’s a big difference between being happy, and not being unhappy. I guess I’m… content? I know things could be worse - they _have_ been worse - and in some ways, I’ve been a lot luckier than most. I might not be dancing professionally anymore, but I’m still doing it. And if everything goes according to plan, I’ll get to keep doing it for a long time. In the end, I think that’s what matters the most. To me, at least. But I don’t really know if that’s the same as being _happy_.” 

“You’re an interesting person, Yuuri Katsuki.” Viktor hummed, and must have been satisfied with that answer, because his attention returned to Yuuri’s phone. “I don’t think I’ve ever met such a pessimistic optimist. Or an optimistic pessimist? I’m not quite sure which one you are.” 

The waiter showed up to take their order, before Yuuri could decide if he was going to take that as a compliment or not. Viktor ordered a steak, medium rare; simple and elegant, and Yuuri can’t help thinking that it suits him. He orders the pork chops, himself. The food was part of the matchmaking package that Yuuri had won fair and square, so the guilt he felt for ordering an expensive meal when someone else was picking up the tab was minimal.

Viktor’s attention didn’t leave the phone the entire time. Even after the waiter left, promising to return soon with refills for their waters (despite the fact that Yuuri had yet to even touch his), his eyes were still glued to the screen. Yuuri watched him, an uncomfortable pressure building in his chest and shoulders as the other man’s expression changed each time he swiped to a new photo. A small frown, a toothy grin, confusion, biting down on his lower lip, eyes closing for just a few seconds before he swiped again - Yuuri would have given just about anything to know which photos were inciting which reaction. 

The suspense got to him eventually. “I didn’t think there were that many photos in that album…”

Viktor chuckled, making a vaguely dismissive gesture with his free hand. “Oh, I got through that folder a long time ago. I’m looking at your vacation photos now. Did you really wear a shirt to the beach, Yuuri? You look so uncool-” 

“I didn’t want to get sunburned!” Sure enough, when he reached across the table to snatch his phone back, there he was; staring up at the camera, smiling with his friends Minako and Takeshi. Normally, Yuuri hated the beach, and pretty much any activity that involved too many people and too much sun and showing too much skin. But the couple had come to see him all the way from their hometown in Japan, and if a day at the beach was what they wanted, the least he could do was indulge them. 

It might have been a nice photo, if it weren’t for the large mustard stain on his white t-shirt. The offending hot dog was still in his hand, half-finished, and one of his cheeks was clearly stuffed full of his latest bite. As far as embarrassing photos went, it was nothing compared to some of the other photos in that album. Yuuri felt his face growing warmer and warmer, so hot that he might as well be back on that beach. What else had Viktor seen? 

No, he didn’t want to know the answer to that question.

And then Viktor pouted - _pouted_! As if Yuuri had been cruel to take the phone back. “Hmm, I think the photos would have been nicer if you weren’t wearing it, though.” 

It was an odd sensation, being flattered by Viktor’s compliments, and knowing he was only giving them because it was part of his job to make sure Yuuri was having a good time. For a while there, he had almost forgotten that this date wasn’t real. Viktor was a fine actor, and given his job, he obviously knew the perfect questions to ask on a date, knew exactly what to say and when to say it. Insisting he wanted to see Yuuri shirtless, though? That shattered the carefully crafted illusion completely.  

“Yeah, well…” Still flustered, Yuuri decided to stand by his original story. “I didn’t want to get sunburned.” 

Viktor rested his chin in the palm of his hand. “Would you like to see photos of my last vacation?” Before Yuuri could reply, Viktor’s phone was out of his pocket, and after a few taps, he slid it across the table. “Will that make you feel better?” 

The folder labeled “France 2k13 ;)” was twice the size of Yuuri’s vacation album. He started at the beginning, quickly swiping through airport selfie after airport selfie. Viktor had even taken a picture of the complementary bag of peanuts he received on the plane. 

“You took your dog with you?” Yuuri commented, scrolling past a few photos of a large brown poodle curled up in the seat next to him. 

“Mmmmhm! It’s always expensive to bring him along, but it wouldn’t be a vacation without Makkachin. He’s so well behaved on planes, too; most of the time he just sleeps.”

The setting soon changed in the photos, and Viktor was joined by two more people in his selfies; a beautiful redheaded woman, and another man with large, green eyes and a head full of fluffy blonde hair. 

“Friends of yours?” 

Viktor nodded, “Christophe and Mila. We used to be inseparable, there for a while. Chris and I shared a dorm room when we first started university, and we met Mila a few years later. She never had a hard time keeping up, though.” 

As Viktor described her, Yuuri serendipitously scrolled past a photo of the young woman, leaning over Christophe’s shoulder to take a bite of the large, fruit-filled crepe in his hand. “I can tell.” 

“We were all born in Europe, but none of us had ever visited that part of France before,” Viktor continued, as Yuuri kept moving through the album. A shopping trip, a fancy dinner, Christophe passed out half-naked on a hotel bed, covered in permanent marker doodles, a photo of the three of them at a topless beach- 

Yuuri scrolled past those quickly, blushing right up to the tips of his ears. Across the table, Viktor was laughing at him. Yuuri didn’t dare look up until he was well past those photos. “It looks like you had a good time.” 

“We did! It was an incredible trip, probably the best vacation I’ve ever been on. Maybe we could go together sometime? I haven’t been back to Europe since then, there’s so much there I could show you. We don’t have to go to a beach, if it makes you uncomfortable.” 

Yuuri laughed at that, shaking his head as he returned the phone. “I’m a college student going into education, do you really think I could afford a trip like this?” 

“Eh, money’s just money. If we’re going as a couple, I’d help you pay for it. I wouldn’t even mind paying for the whole thing, if it meant having some company. Chris and Mila are fun, but they’re so fast-paced when they travel. I think with you, we could take things a bit slower, enjoy ourselves… A different sort of trip, I suppose.” 

“It sounds nice.” Yuuri agreed. Impossible, considering the fact that after dinner they would likely never see each other again, but nice. 

Viktor’s expression softened. “It does, doesn’t it? Maybe that can be your graduation present; we can go anywhere you like. Where would you like to go, Yuuri?” 

“Oh, I don’t know…” Yuuri wanted nothing more than to go home. At least when he was alone, it wasn’t constantly being rubbed in his face that he was virtually undatable. And did Viktor have to be so dramatic? It was ruining any chance Yuuri had at losing himself in the illusion again, even for a few moments. Who started planning vacations on a first date? It was cruel of him, to keep insinuating that their relationship would continue, in any capacity, after they left that dinner table. What good could come out of leading him on with outlandish promises? Yuuri was thankful that he had caught onto what was happening early on; it would have hurt so much more, to start falling for Viktor only to find out later that it had all been a rouse. “Hasetsu, my home town. I guess.”

“Oh? Out of all the places in the world, you just want to go home?” 

 _Yes!_ God, the thought of his bed, his real bed back home, had never sounded more appealing. He could burrow under that worn out comforter and never, ever come out. “I know it sounds silly, but I haven’t been home since I started college. And my parents run a hot springs resort there, so it would still feel like a vacation.” 

“Hmm, introducing me to your parents already…” He was frowning, but Viktor’s tone was light and teasing. “I don’t know if I’ll be ready for something like that so quickly, but a hot springs resort sounds so relaxing. Oh, but you remove your clothing for that too, don’t you? Or would you still wear your shirt in the bath?” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but he can feel his ears growing warm all over again. Maybe it was better when Viktor was overdoing the romance; his teasing was brutal. “It’s not like any of this is for real, anyway.” 

“Ah, I suppose you’re right. When the time gets closer, we can come up with a more-” Viktor stops mid-sentence when his steak is placed in front of him. Even from across the table, Yuuri can see his pupils dilate. Was he really that hungry, or was his enthusiasm part of his act too? 

But then the waiter sets down his pork, and it’s all Yuuri can do to not drool over them. No, no one would need to fake excitement over such a delicious dinner. The meat cut so easily under his knife, and when Yuuri brought the first bite to his mouth, it was like a small taste of heaven. Seasoned, but not so much so that it masked the pork’s natural flavor. Cooked thoroughly, but not overdone. 

Yuuri hadn’t felt so satisfied at the end of a meal since he left Japan. After years of subsisting on mostly on things he could make in the microwave, a real meal, with real ingredients, was almost worth any pain and humiliation brought on by his current situation. Even Viktor’s fake-date conversation didn’t seem so bad, and there was much less off it while they ate; Viktor seemed to be having his own religious experience with his steak. 

For a while, Yuuri finally allowed himself to get swept up in their fake date. The conversation stayed light and easy, while they enjoy their meal and their drinks. Viktor told some more stories about his friends, Yuuri talked about his classes and his new part-time job. Knowing in the back of his mind that it was all pretend made talking to Viktor easier, once Yuuri realized that meant he could say as many wrong things as he wanted, and in the end it wouldn’t matter at all. After a third flute of champagne, he was even able to talk about the time he was pantsed in middle school, and _laugh_ about it. 

The good mood evaporated instantly when the server came back with Viktor’s credit card. 

“Mr. Nikiforov, I’m sorry, but…” He took a deep breath, and finished his sentence so quickly that it might as well have been all one word. “Your card has been declined.”

Viktor looked confused, and even in the dim candlelight, Yuuri could see that his cheeks were growing red. “No, that’s impossible. Run it again.” 

The server shook his head. “We’ve already tried three times, sir.” 

Viktor nervously glanced back and forth between his date and the waiter. He was starting to panic. Yuuri’s stomach felt cold. “That’s not possib-” 

“The card has been declined.” He said it more firmly this time, practically shoving the small piece of plastic back into Viktor’s hand. “Do you have another method of payment?” 

Viktor fumbled with his wallet, and it seemed so unnatural and clumsy and Yuuri couldn’t help thinking that Viktor looked like he might burst into tears at any moment. Something about his face, despite the fact that he continued to smile, said that he was barely holding it together. Everything around them suddenly felt so quiet, as if every other couple in the restaurant had stopped talking. Yuuri was too anxious to take his eyes off Viktor to look around and see if that was actually true. The sound of Viktor’s foot tapping against the floor under the table was deafening. The tension, coupled with the tightness in his chest, made the air feel think, and breathing almost impossible. The waiter must have felt it, too, because as soon as he had the second card in his hand, he was gone, so fast that he almost bumped into another server on his way out of Yuuri’s peripheral vision. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Yuuri.” 

“No, it’s fine!” Yuuri had spent plenty of time, in the weeks leading up to this date, preparing himself for potentially embarrassing moments. He had spent no time at all thinking about what he would do if he was not the one being embarrassed. “Maybe there was some sort of mix up at the bank? That happened to a friend of mine, once; the bank shut her card off because of some suspicious activity.” 

“Maybe…” Viktor looked over his shoulder, quickly returning his attention to Yuuri, as if he hoped he wouldn’t notice. “Yes, I’m sure it’s just a simple mistake. I’ll have to call my accountant first thing in the morning and get that sorted out.” 

What would the second card was declined, as well? Yuuri's heart was pounding, so loudly that, in the suddenly silent restaurant, there was no way Viktor couldn't hear it too. Payday was still a week away for him; his credit card was almost at its limit, and there was no way he had enough in his bank account to cover their meals. Would the two of them have to spend the rest of the night washing dishes? Or would the restaurant just call the police? 

As bad as he felt, Viktor looked worse. His hands were folded neatly on the table, and his blue eyes were fixated on them in silence, as if his own fingers were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. Maybe he was trying to appear calm, but if he was, it was a very transparent outer layer that Yuuri could see right through. His lips were pressed shut so tightly that they were starting to turn red from the pressure, and even though it had only been about a minute, Yuuri could see Viktor’s forehead starting to perspire, on the side that wasn’t covered by his fringe. 

He wanted to say something. Knew he probably should. But what was there to say, that wouldn’t make the situation worse?

Thankfully, when the server returned to the table, Viktor’s second card had been approved, and their receipt was ready to go. He looked relieved as he wrote in a tip and scribbled his name, but the second he looked back up at Yuuri, that wide, carefree smile was back. As if nothing had happened at all. The rest of the restaurant slowly came back to life, and Yuuri began to hear other muffled conversations, the sounds of the staff rushing about-

“So?” Viktor looked at him, as if Yuuri was supposed to know exactly what he wanted him to say. “How did you like it?” 

“Oh, it was… good.” Yuuri had almost forgotten the most incredible meal of his life, after all of that tension. “Great, actually. Fantastic food.” 

“Do you like ice cream? I know this adorable little shop, just down the block; I’d love to treat you, if you have the time.” 

Yuuri did like ice cream. Loved it, even. But the more the evening went on, the more painful it became, and Yuuri’s entire body felt tired. It had been an enjoyable night, and maybe if they went their separate ways, before he could get too attached, Yuuri would be able to look back on this as a fond memory, someday. 

“I think I’ll have to pass. Dinner was great, Viktor, but I think it’s time for us to go home.” 

“Home? Already?” Viktor was out of his chair so quickly that he almost knocks it over. He had his scarf and jacket on at what had to be a world-record speed. “Well, if you’re sure, Yuuri. It’s _your_ date, after all. If you’re ready to head home already, that’s what we’ll do.”  

His enthusiastic reaction just makes Yuuri’s heart sink further, and his lungs felt tight all over again. Of course he would be excited to leave. Viktor was only going out with him as part of a formality. He might even have another, _real_ date lined up, after the two of them went their separate ways. 

Yuuri barely mumbled his goodbye as he got up to leave, putting on his own coat on his way out of the building. He was vaguely aware of Viktor following after him, but he didn’t dare look back. It was over. Time to go home, cry, sleep, and move on. He whistled for the first cab he saw, and thankfully, it pulled up to the curb for him. Empty and ready to take him home. 

Yuuri barely buckled in when he heard the other door open. He really wasn’t in the mood to share a cab with a stranger, and was just about to tell them so - only to find that he wasn’t sharing the cab with a stranger at all.

“Viktor?!” 

“What?” He sounded carefree and cheerful as he strapped himself in. In the middle seat. “You didn’t think I would let you go home alone, did you?” 

“I take cabs by myself all of the time.” 

Viktor hummed, noncommittal and dismissive. “Well, this time, you don’t have to. Go on, tell the nice driver your address, Yuuri.” 

When Yuuri looked up, the driver was looking at them through the rear view mirror with narrow eyes. He told the man his address, and he sped off into oncoming traffic, in a masterful way that, in Yuuri’s experience, only cab drivers in the city seemed to be able to do. 

Yuuri glanced over at Viktor, who was peering out the window with a childlike wonder that, somehow, didn’t look out of place on the face of a man who was almost thirty. What was he hoping to accomplish, by crashing Yuuri’s cab ride? He was so excited to get away from Yuuri at the restaurant, why prolong their time together? Even on the off chance that they were headed to the same neighborhood, Viktor obviously didn’t have a frugal bone in his body; why wouldn’t he just take his own cab?

He was startled out of his thoughts when Viktor placed his hand on Yuuri’s knee. How long had he been spacing out? One quick glance out the window told him they were already in a completely different part of town. He recognized some of the buildings; home wasn't too far away, now.

“You’re thinking too much.” 

Yuuri gulped; Viktor’s way too close, the cab was way too warm. Why couldn’t he just take the other window seat, like a normal person? “How do you know what I’m thinking about?”

“I don’t,” Viktor shrugged. Even though there was a layer of clothing between their skin, Yuuri still shivered when Viktor’s fingers started tracing small patterns around his kneecap. “But I can tell you need to relax. My mother always used to tell me that, if you keep frowning like that-” Viktor scowled, with his entire face, eyes squinted, brows knitted together, cheeks puffed out, and Yuuri knew there was no way he was making an expression that ridiculous, even if he hadn’t been paying too much attention. “Your face would end up stuck that way.” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. Everyone knew that wasn’t true. “Is that why you smile so much?” 

“Hmm, maybe.” Viktor’s eyes turned to the floor, his ridiculous frowny-face suddenly turning into one of surprise. “I hadn’t really thought about it before...” 

Viktor would have plenty of time to think about it on his own, Yuuri thought, as the cab pulled up to his apartment building. The complex was small; four faded white buildings, each containing eight small apartments. They all looked run down on the outside, and Yuuri’s was equally run down on the inside, but that was more his fault than anything else. 

Another quick, mumbled goodbye, and Yuuri was out the door, Viktor’s hand slipping from his leg. Something told him he shouldn’t have been surprised, when Viktor followed after him. 

“Hmm, it’s not what I was expecting.” Viktor said, as he looked the building up and down. “But it kind of reminds me of my first apartment, back when I was a student. I can’t wait to see what it’s like inside-” 

“What? No, Viktor-” Exasperated, Yuuri pushed his glasses up so he could rub the bridge of his nose. He was tired, and the corners of his eyes burned, itching to let loose all of those uncried tears. Preferably into that carton of Ben and Jerry’s he had stashed away, for just such an occasion. Honestly, the night hadn’t been as horrible, as Yuuri first assumed it would be when he realized he wasn’t getting a _real_ blind date, but enough was enough! “You don’t need to keep this up anymore.” 

“Why not?” 

“Well… the date is over.” 

Viktor reached out to grab his hand. “It doesn’t have to be.” 

“Yes, it does!” Viktor took a step back after Yuuri snapped at him, and he instantly felt guilty. Viktor was just doing his job, it wasn’t like he was trying to be malicious. “L-look, this is about all I can handle, okay? Thank you, I actually had a nice time, really, but… I’m ready to just. Go home. Okay?” 

“Okay, of course. You go on in, I’ll take care of the cab.” Viktor looked more than disappointed, but he let go of Yuuri, and kept on smiling. It was the most pitiful look Yuuri had ever seen, and if he hadn’t known for a fact that Viktor wasn’t faking it, he might have been convinced to let Viktor follow him inside. Instead, Yuuri climbed the small staircase up to the entrance of his apartment building, taking the last few two at a time. He needed to get inside; the last thing he wanted was for Viktor to catch him crying.  

“Yuuri?”

He stopped, hand on the door, but he didn’t care turn around. “What is it?” 

“You’ll call me, won’t you?”

So Viktor was going to keep on acting until the end, huh? Those last words cut deeper than anything else. They were so innocent, so _normal_ , and unlike a lot of the other lines Viktor spouted off that evening, those words felt real. Like a real thing someone would say at the end of a real first date. If Yuuri didn’t know any better, he would think Viktor meant them. 

But Yuuri did know better, so with the last bit of composure he had left, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. If Viktor was going to keep up the facade, so would he. “Yeah, sure. Goodnight, Viktor. Thanks again, for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me for another chapter! I really appreciated all of your kind comments and kudos on the first one. I've already started work on chapter three, and I'm planning a one shot that I would like to get done soon, as well.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Viktor had heard from Yuuri Katsuki. A week since the best date of his entire life. A week since he officially decided that he was going to fall head over heals for that sweet, shy, adorable and absolutely perfect man. A week since he started a Pinterest board dedicated to how they would decorate their first apartment together. He understood that, in modern dating culture, it was considered normal to wait a few days before texting or calling, so the other party wouldn’t find you too needy, or too easy. Not that Viktor could ever think any of those things about Yuuri, but he accepted that those were the rules, and he was ready to wait. A week, though? A week was enough to make him feel a bit discouraged. 

Viktor had spent so much time thinking about it that he had barely prepped for his speed dating event. It was the first one post-Valentine’s day, so he took comfort in the fact that his crowd would probably be desperate enough to not notice a slight lack of effort on his part. 

They would, however, notice if there were no tables, chairs, or refreshments, which was exactly how Viktor found the community center gymnasium when he arrived, an hour before the event was meant to start. Panic started to set in quickly; his intern was supposed to have set all of that up by now, but that blonde brat was nowhere to be seen. Or heard, which was more likely; that kid had a mouth on him. Viktor fished his phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial number five. There was one way to get to the bottom of this...

The call was answered after four rings, and Viktor could tell that a deep, heavy sigh proceeded the greeting he received. “Hello, Vitya.”

“Yakov!” His professor’s voice was deep and scratchy, but somehow always managed to have a calming affect on Viktor. Years ago, after his first day of Psychology 101, the first semester of his undergraduate career, Viktor knew that Yakov would be his favorite professor. Over the years he had become something more like a mentor, and a trusted friend. “Where on Earth is my intern?”

“He’s not your intern, Vitya. He’s just a student of mine trying to earn extra credit. And he quit, last week. Said you were insufferable.”

Viktor’s jaw dropped. _Him_ , insufferable? “Well, how come no one told me?”

“Have you been reading your emails?” 

“No…” Most of Viktor’s time, even time spent at the office, had been wasted thinking about Yuuri. Daydreaming about what he would say, when Yuuri finally called him, planning their next date, and the date after that… He was all the way up to date twelve. 

“Well, there’s your answer.” 

“But can’t you send me someone else?” Viktor looked around the empty gym, panicking all over again. Late would have been fine. Annoying, but they could make it work. But not showing up at all? “My event starts in an hour, I can’t set all of this up by myself!” 

“I asked if you wanted me to send you another intern-” 

“Ah-ha! I told you, this is a proper internship, and you just admitted it!”

“-but you never responded to my email. It’s too short notice, now. And after Plisetsky’s less than stellar review, I doubt any of my other students will be interested.” 

“Then what am I supposed to do?” 

“I’m sorry, Vitya, but it isn’t my problem.” The words were harsh, but Viktor did detect a hint of remorse as Yakov shut him down. “You haven’t been my student for a long time now. I can’t keep coming to your rescue like this.” 

“Oh, name one other time you’ve had to come to my rescue, Yakov!”

“Three months ago, when you said you needed someone to help with your events, but couldn’t afford to pay anyone. You asked me if any of my students would be interested in working with you for free. I’ve given away more extra credit over this than I have during the rest of my teaching career combined.” Yakov answered, without missing a beat, and without another, he continued.  “Or, when you needed my help arranging your Valentine's Day giveaway with the student senate, because the president didn’t think it was a good idea. _Or_ , last semester, when I let you come to all of my classes, pushing your new book-”

Viktor rolled his eyes. Okay, maybe he did need rescuing sometimes. “I have to go. If you can’t help me, I need to find someone who can.” 

“Good luck, Vitya.”

Viktor hung up without so much as a ‘goodbye’. Oh, who needed crotchety old professor Yakov Feltsman? What did he know, anyway? Three degrees and tons of awards didn’t make him any better than Viktor. And Viktor had plenty of other people he could count on. Next on his list was speed dial number three, who thankfully answered right away. 

“Hello, Viktor. It’s been a while.”

“Chris!” Viktor wasn’t sure if the other man had always had the voice of an angel, or if he was really desperate. Maybe it was a little of both? “I’m running one of my speed dating events, and it’s a complete disaster. The intern from Yakov’s class completely blew me off, and I don’t have much time. Do you think you could come down to the community center and help me set up? There’s a free dinner and a bottle of wine in it for you, of you say yes.” 

“Viktor, I would love to, but I’m going to have to start prepping for surgery-” 

“Surgery?” That was the last thing Viktor expected to hear, and his whole body suddenly felt cold. Had Christophe been ill? Was he in an accident? Sometimes they went a long time without speaking, but Viktor liked to think that they were close enough that he would still be the first to know if something was wrong. Or, the fourth, at the very least! “Are you alright?! Why didn’t you tell me-” 

“Viktor, I’m a doctor. I’m the one performing the surgery.” 

“... They let you do that?” Viktor knew for a fact that his good friend had not quite finished up school just yet. Besides, the thought that someone roughly his own age could already be a _doctor…_ He shuddered, feeling old just thinking about it. “I thought you were still doing that internship. 

“Well, what kind of surgeon would I be if I didn’t practice?” The mischievous glint in his voice was something of a comfort; at least things hadn’t changed too much. “Oh, they’re calling for me, I have to go. Good luck, Viktor! Call me later, let me know how it turns out?” 

The sound of Christophe hanging up the phone was like a shot to the heart. He did his best to shake it off. Sure, Chris was his _best_ friend, but he wasn’t Viktor’s _only_ friend. Mila was speed dial number two, and she could always be counted on! She was constantly updating her social media, odds were she already had her phone in her hand, she would answer right way and- 

Three rings and Viktor was sent to voicemail. He didn’t bother leaving one, before he hung up. By the time she got his message, it would be too late.

There was one more number he could try, but Viktor hesitated as his thumb hovered over the button. He had waited patiently for so long, and he was actually quite proud of himself, for leaving the ball in Yuuri’s court all this time. 

But this was an emergency. The normal rules of dating didn’t apply anymore. Determined, Viktor hit speed dial number one. 

The voice on the other end of the line was hesitant, but at least he answered. “Hello?” 

“Yuuri! It’s me, Viktor.” 

“Yes, I know.” He sounded so… flat, almost unhappy. “I saw your name on my caller ID.”

“Oh, of course.” If Yuuri knew it was him, why didn’t he sound more excited? Viktor frowned; as much as he wanted to know exactly what the other man was thinking, he didn’t have time to worry about it now. “Listen, Yuuri, I really need your help. The intern was supposed to help with my speed dating event never showed up, and now I have less than an hour to get everything ready!” 

“Oh,” Yuuri said, with absolutely no sense of urgency. “Um, what do you want me to-” 

“Come over here and help me, of course!” God, men could be so frustrating! Didn’t Yuuri recognize an opportunity to save the day and sweep Viktor off his feet when it practically fell right into his lap? “I’m at the community center, about a block away from your campus.”

Viktor knew he was being selfish. They had only been on one date, it was no one’s fault but his own, that he had grown so attached to Yuuri so quickly. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that Yuuri didn’t owe him anything. 

But, Viktor had never claimed to be a selfless man.

“Yuuri, please…”

Another moment of silence, and then, “I’ll be there in ten minutes.” 

For the first time that morning, Viktor smiled. “Oh, thank you, Yuuri! I’ll be waiting for you in the gymnasium, there are signs outside about where to go, you can’t miss it. Thank you, thank you so much!”

Viktor managed to get two tables unfolded in the fifteen ( _fifteen!_ ) minutes it took Yuuri to arrive. He looked just as disheveled as he did when they first met, the day Yuuri came into Viktor’s office for his consultation. Even with his hat on, Viktor could tell his hair was a mess, probably unbrushed. His jeans were wrinkled, his shoes sloppily tied. From across the room, Viktor could see the dark circles under his perfect brown eyes. Had he not been sleeping? Viktor’s heart flutted - flutted, like a silly teenager - at the thought that maybe Yuuri had been losing just as much sleep over their separation as he had.

“Yuuri, thank God you made it!” All of the apprehension faded away as soon as he set eyes on the object of his affection. Despite the fact that one of his biggest events of the year was falling apart before any of the clients even showed up, Viktor couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Couldn’t stop the happy, bubbly feeling in his stomach as he bounded across the room and threw his arms around Yuuri, who stumbled backwards but only half-heartedly returned the hug. 

Viktor chose to ignore that, and held Yuuri at arm’s length. Cutest man on earth or not, his wardrobe left so much to be desired. “And just look at how you’re dressed! You look like you just woke up-”

“I _did_ just wake up.” Yuuri said, eyes narrowing at the criticism. His cheeks still turned that adorable pink shade that Viktor was already in love with, though. “I was taking a nap when you called me.” 

“... Oh.” Viktor only had time to feel guilty for a few seconds. That feeling was quickly washed away by the mental barrage that soon followed. Yuuri had been napping, and sacrificed that precious free time to come help Viktor. Maybe that was why he sounded so grouchy on the phone? Yes, that had to be it. He was probably a cute sleeper, too... “I’m sorry, I’m just so… so _frazzled_. This has never happened before, I have no idea what I’m supposed to-” 

Yuuri shook his head. “What do we need to do?” 

“Ah, right,” Viktor clapped his hands, looking around the empty gym. He could fawn over Yuuri after the event was over. “We need to get the chairs and tables set up. I have a chart drawn up, that shows how we need to arrange them, and where everyone needs to sit-” 

Yuuri wasted no time; by the time he got his seating chart out of his bag, Yuuri already had ten more chairs unfolded, and showed no sign of slowing down. “What else?” 

“Uh, refreshments.” That was the first thing that popped into Viktor’s mind. Speed dating events usually lasted about two hours, and Viktor had learned quickly that people tended to enjoy themselves more when they were full. “I would usually send the intern out with my card to pick them up, but there’s no time for that now.” 

Yuuri paused what he was doing, staring at the ugly metal chair in front of him, his worn out sneaker tapping against the floor. “Pizza. Order pizza.”

Viktor laughed, both at the suggestion and how adorable Yuuri was, when he was really concentrating on something, the way his eyes lit up when the idea popped into his head... “A bit crude, but alright. I suppose that’s better than nothing. Oh, and Yuuri?”

“What?”

“Thank you, for helping me.” 

The light blush that crept across Yuuri’s face had Viktor _melting_. “Y-yeah, no problem.” 

For all of their hard work, the event was only half the disaster it could have been. Yuuri struggled to guide the guests where they need to be, even with Viktor’s chart. It didn’t help that one-third of the people who signed up for the event didn’t come, leaving holes and empty chairs in the rotation. 

Empty chairs. That was all Viktor could focus on, as he did his best to emcee the shit show taking place in front of him. There were always one or two absentees, and since everyone paid beforehand, Viktor never let it get him down before. He could improvise his way through that with ease. But this was different. This was a big deal. This was a dozen empty chairs, at Viktor Nikiforov’s event. And it had nothing to do with the sloppy decorations, or Yuuri’s inability to understand the flowchart, or the fact that the pizza did not show up until the final round. All of those people decided not to show up before they could possibly know how horrible the afternoon would go. 

None of the attendees seemed to mind, at least. Most of them stopped to thank Viktor or Yuuri on their way out, and Viktor couldn’t help noticing a few of them leaving together. Which, was the whole point, he supposed, even if he knew deep down that the connections made at these events were often fleeting and superficial. 

“That was a lot more work than I thought it would be…” Yuuri sighed, stretching out across the bleachers. He looked even more exhausted than he was when he arrived, like he could fall asleep right there. “Your handwriting is terrible, I couldn’t read that chart at all. There’s got to be a more efficient way to do this…”

Viktor laughed, unfazed by the criticism. It wasn’t the first time someone didn’t understand his system. Besides, in the aftermath of the worst event he had ever hosted, those words barely felt like a scratch in comparison. “What can I do to make it up to you? At least let me buy you dinner. You must be hungry, right? I know I am.”

Yuuri sat up slowly, his expression filled with hesitation. “I mean, there’s still tons of pizza left. It’d be too bad if we just threw it away, after you spent money on it.”

Pizza in a hot, sweaty gymnasium… It wasn’t the date Viktor was expecting, but if it was with Yuuri, nothing else really mattered. Viktor found one of the untouched boxes and joined his partner in crime on the bleachers. Now that things had calmed down, he realized he hadn’t eaten since breakfast, and suddenly that cheap, room-temperature pizza looked like the most appetizing thing he had ever seen. “Not quite as romantic as our first date, but I suppose it’ll do.” 

Yuuri was staring at his shoes. “Well, it’s not like I have the money to pay you-” 

“Pay me?” Viktor was thankful he hadn’t bitten into his food yet; he would have choked, after hearing those words. “Pay me for what?”

“Your services.”

“Services? You make it sound like I’m some sort of prostitute.”

“I’m sorry but… But that is how it works, isn’t it? Your customers pay you to set them up on dates.” 

“My clients pay me to find them compatible matches.” Viktor explained, placing his already cold slice of pizza on his napkin. Did Yuuri _really_ not understand how a matchmaking service worked? Even after using that service himself? “They don’t need to keep paying me if they want to keep seeing that person. You won a free match, and that’s exactly what you got. If you want to keep seeing me, there’s nothing stopping you.” 

The tiny “Oh…” that Yuuri mumbled was almost inaudible, and Viktor wondered if Yuuri even knew he’d made that sound. He finally had Yuuri right where he wanted him, close enough to touch, but his eyes looked so far away. What was going on, in that cute little head of his?

“Unless…” Viktor said, his patience already worn thin, after waiting for so long for a promised phone call that never came. “You don’t want to keep seeing me.”

“That’s not it at all! This just… I didn’t think _you_ would want to keep seeing _me_.” 

“Why not? I did tell you to call me, didn’t I?” Had Viktor misremembered that conversation? He had played it over and over in his head so many times over that lonely week; was it possible that he had changed the script?

“Yeah, you did…”

“So? Why didn’t you?”

“I figured that was just… Part of the act, I guess.”

“Yuuri.” Viktor placed his finger under his chin, tilting it upwards, so Yuuri couldn’t avoid his eyes anymore. He looked… well, terrified, nervous, but at least now Viktor was starting to understand why. “There’s no act. I’m a very busy man, and I value my time more than anything else; I wouldn’t have told you to call me if I didn’t really want you to. Call me or text, whenever you like, okay?”

“Okay,” Yuuri gulped. Adorable, absolutely precious. How did he get so lucky? Viktor wasn’t entirely sure, but after that little misunderstanding, he would have to be more careful, when it came to making sure his intentions were as clear as crystal.

“Can I?” Viktor asked, moving his hand so he could caress Yuuri’s cheek. His skin was so soft, so warm… Viktor knew he was coming on strong, but after all that anticipation, he really couldn’t help himself. “Call you or text you, as well? Is that okay, Yuuri?”

He nodded, face flushed, but there was a determination in his eyes that told Viktor he really meant it when he said, “Okay.”

“Perfect,” Viktor said, playfully flicking Yuuri’s nose before returning his attention to their meal. The day had been rocky from start to finish, but he was more than satisfied with where he ended up, after all was said and done. “Eat up, Yuuri. Like you said, there’s plenty left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long. Between Anime Fest, and working on my fic for the big bang challenge, I haven't had as much time to work on WaL as I would have liked. From now on I'm going to try to balance my time a little better; meeting the deadline for that challenge is important, but I don't want to abandon this story, either.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and thank you everyone who has commented so far! Your kind words really mean a lot to me, this fandom has been so sweet, I can't remember the last time I've had so much fun working on fanfiction. If you want to follow me elsewhere, I'm @elfabet_soup on Twitter, I love chatting and making new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait between updates. I participated in the Big Bang!!! on Ice challenge, and that sucked up pretty much all of my writing time for several months. If you're interested at all in what I was working on, you can read that [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802550).
> 
> I know this chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to at least get SOMETHING out for you guys. It's been way too long, and I didn't want anyone to think this fic was getting dropped, because that isn't true at all! I have quite a bit planned for this story, it's just a matter of finding time to get to all of it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 4, and hopefully 5 won't take another 500 years.

When Yuuri told Viktor he could text him whenever he liked, he had a feeling one of two things would happen. Either he would never hear from the matchmaker again (which, despite Viktor’s rather fervent reassurance, seemed like the most likely possibility at the time), or his phone would be bombarded with messages non-stop.

Viktor decided to go with the second route.

Yuuri was only home for about five minutes before his phone buzzed. He had a sneaky suspicion he knew who it would be before he opened the message, but he was surprised all the same by what he saw when he opened his phone.

**[Viktor N.]** Mmmm, sleepy… ;)  
[A selfie of Viktor, sprawled out across his pillows. Winking and shirtless.]

It wasn’t exactly a nude photo, but Yuuri felt his ears growing red. Viktor’s confidence was unrivaled by anyone else Yuuri had ever met. They were so _different_ … Even if Viktor was interested in him, could a relationship ever really work between the two of them? Could two completely different people still be compatible? Viktor was an expert in that area; if he thought they had workable chemistry, maybe he was right? Maybe there was something to it that Yuuri didn’t quite understand?

**[Yuuri K.]** I’m sleepy, too. Putting up all of those chairs was a lot of work.

**[Viktor N.]** Yuuri!! :(

**[Yuuri K.]** what?

**[Viktor N.]** I sent you a photo! The least you can do is return the favor! I had to go so long without seeing you last time...

**[Yuuri K.]** you really want to see a picture of me?

**[Viktor N.]** Of course! Why wouldn’t I? You’re so cute~ ;)  <3

**[Yuuri K.]** you complain about the way I look every time we see each other

**[Viktor N.]** I do not!!!

**[Yuuri K.]** yeah, you do

It took Viktor a while to respond again; Yuuri had already started paying more attention to the television when his phone buzzed again.

**[Viktor N.]** Oh.

Yuuri was disappointed with how short the reply was, and his heart sank a little. That was probably the end of that. But before Yuuri could lock his screen and mope properly, the small text [Viktor N. is typing] appeared on the bottom of the window. Yuuri stared at his phone for what felt like an eternity, until the next message finally popped up.

**[Viktor N.]** I guess I didn’t realize I was doing that. :(  You’re really cute Yuuri, even if you are poorly dressed at times. If you send me a picture, I promise I won’t make fun of what you’re wearing! Please?

“That was a backhanded compliment…” Yuuri mumbled, shaking his head. Still, he couldn’t quite bring himself to say no to Viktor’s request. It was just like earlier that afternoon, when he called Yuuri out of the blue to beg for help. Yuuri had every right to turn him down - he even _wanted_ to, really; he was tired, stressed, and really looking forward to that afternoon nap - but there was just something about the other man that Yuuri couldn’t say ‘no’ to.

He got swept up so easily, when it came to Viktor, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. On their fake Valentine's date, he was so enthralled that he forgot, multiple times, that it wasn’t real. Except… it _was_ , as difficult as that was to believe, real. Everything about it, all of Viktor’s ridiculous romantic gestures, the flirting, it had all been genuine. Yuuri wasn’t sure what he had done to garner that sort of attention, let alone how to handle it.

He rarely set foot outside of his comfort zone. Yuuri knew what he liked and what he didn’t like, what he did and did not want to do, what he was good at and what he was bad at. He knew how to play to his own strengths and avoid his weaknesses. But when Viktor begged him for help with his event, Yuuri couldn’t turn him down, despite knowing that he would end up embarrassing himself (which he did, multiple times). That same feeling of impending embarrassment came over him again, as he tried five different times to take a half-decent picture of himself before giving up. He sent Viktor the third one; there was a slight glare over his glasses, but at least he only had two chins.

In a matter of seconds, Viktor’s next message popped up; a large block of emojis, mostly heart-eyes, with a few flowers mixed in as well.

**[Viktor N.]** Mmmm, so sexy~ I wish I could see what was under that shirt, though.

**[Yuuri K.]** you said you weren’t going to make fun of my clothes, remember?

**[Viktor N.]** I wasn’t making fun! I just want to see more, if you know what I mean ;) ;) ;)

Yuuri looked down at himself, frowning. No, he really didn’t. Anyone could guess what he looked like under that sweater; nothing like the toned, muscular chest and stomach featured in the photo Viktor had sent to him.

He was going to send the picture, though, and Yuuri knew it. It wasn’t even worth the effort pretending he wouldn’t go along with it. Having accepted his fate, Yuuri removed his sweater, the cold air in the apartment he could barely afford to heat giving him goosebumps the second his shirt hit the floor. He took a few deep, calming breaths before picking up his phone again. What was the big deal? Men went shirtless all the time; at the beach, at the pool, at the gym… If this relationship kept progressing (and the optimist buried deep, _deep_ inside of Yuuri hoped that it would), Viktor would end up seeing him without a shirt on eventually.

Yuuri retook his second selfie ten times. He tried different angles, fixing his hair, messing his hair up again, making different expressions… They all looked equally mediocre. The one where he tried biting down on his lower lip to make himself look more alluring looked downright ridiculous. The picture he ended up sending was far from perfect, but his nervous smile at least looked natural and genuine.

**[Viktor N.]** Yuuri you’re amazing!! Aww Yuuri are you blushing??? SO CUTE

He didn’t realize he was blushing at all, until Viktor pointed it out. Sure enough, when he re-opened the photo and zoomed in a little, he could see how pink his cheeks were. Yuuri was blushing now, for sure. Did that mean Viktor hat zoomed in on his photo? What other imperfections had he noticed?

**[Yuuri K.]** thanks, but my body is not nearly as impressive as yours. even when I was dancing and had to work out all the time, i never looked that good...

**[Viktor N.]** No no, don’t say that! You look perfect the way you are! Lol, I wouldn’t look like this if I didn’t like going to the gym so much, trust me.

**[Yuuri K.]** you actually LIKE going to the gym?

**[Viktor N.]** Yes! I can turn on my music, or an audio book, and not have to worry about work, or anything. It’s so relaxing~ The time always flies by. What do you like to do for fun Yuuri?  

**[Yuuri K.]** I play a lot of video games mostly

**[Viktor N.]** And you like to cook too! I remember reading that from your profile :) You should make me dinner sometime! I bet your cooking tastes amazing Yuuri~

**[Viktor N.]** But nevermind that!! We’re getting off topic here!

**[Yuuri K.]** what topic is that?

Another picture message came next, and this one had Yuuri blushing up to the tips of his ears. Viktor was sprawled out on his bed now, and the hand that was not busy taking the picture was quite clearly dipped into his pants.

**[Yuuri K.]** wait, are we sexting ?!

**[Viktor N.]** Maybe ;) but only if you want to!

**[Yuuri K.]** don’t get me wrong, I’m very flattered. but…. its kind of soon for that isnt it? we haven’t even kissed yet

**[Viktor N.]**  So you want to take things slow? That’s so adorable.

Yuuri frowned. Adorable? Was it, really?

**[Yuuri K.]** I don’t think its that unusual to want to get to know someone first

**[Viktor N.]** Maybe. But this is the first time it’s ever happened to me.

_Because you have the body of a Greek god_ , Yuuri thought, but he couldn’t stop himself from smirking. He wasn’t sure why turning Viktor’s offer down made him feel so proud - especially when he knew it was due to his own lack of confidence, rather than any sort of self control - but it did. Viktor made it sound like no one else had ever managed the feat, but he didn't seem upset about it, and his next texts only confirmed that.

**[Viktor N.]** But it’s fine! I’m still interested. Are you?

**[Viktor N.]** Interested in seeing me again, I mean.

Yuuri knew the answer to that question. He knew it without having to think about it at all. Not that it stopped him from overthinking his response. Knee-jerk reactions weren’t always the right ones. Even if Viktor Nikiforov, the famous matchmaker, thought they were well suited, that didn’t mean it was true. How much did the other man know about Yuuri, _really_ , just based on one personality test and an interview that hardly lasted half an hour? Not to mention that it gave the other man an unfair advantage; by virtue of possessing that personality profile, Viktor knew far more about Yuuri than Yuuri knew about Viktor.

And even if they were a good match, it didn’t mean Yuuri had _time_ for a relationship. Graduation was fast approaching, he had a lot on his mind. Viktor had to be busy, as well, running his own business, writing all those books... Maybe turning him down now was the best thing to do, for the both of them? They would only be hurt more in the long run, if it didn’t work out, and Yuuri hated setting himself up for disappointment.

Knowing all of that didn’t change Yuuri’s answer.

**[Yuuri K.]** Yes, I am interested.


End file.
